Hand held mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, devices for playing digital audio files and tablets and the like, typically have a front face comprising a display screen and a means for the user to interact with the device. The interaction means may be provided in the form of buttons or wheels, or may be provided as an integral touch sensitive display screen or as a combination of these. These are most commonly located on the front face or on edges of the device for convenience.
Many hand held mobile device users employ a casing or cover to partially or completely cover the mobile device to protect said device from damage caused by wear and tear and/or the mobile device being dropped. Covers are particularly desirable for mobile devices whose components are likely to shatter or break, resulting in costly repairs or necessitating replacement of the mobile device as a whole.
The range of uses for mobile devices has increased with the range of applications available for use on mobile devices. A single mobile device may typically be used as a music player, telephone, messaging centre, satellite navigation aid, photo or video display device, and e-reader. It is therefore increasingly important for a user to be able to securely retain the mobile device in his/her hand in a range of situations and environments.
Many known covers include a support intended to aid retention of the mobile device in the users hand while the mobile device is in use, particularly while the user is partaking in sport or other physical activity. Some covers, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,300,346, have supports with convertible configurations that allow the mobile device to function as a table top device in addition to aiding retention in the users hand when functioning as a hand held device.